made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 3 is the 4th game in the Mario & Kirby series, as well as the 3rd game in the The Ztar Attack series, thus making it the first The Ztar Attack game since The Ztar Attack 2: The Return of Lord Ztar. The consoles it places on are the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows and the Nintendo Switch. The main antagonist is (of course) Lord Ztar. Plot Lord Ztar, the leader of all Ztars, escapes from his prison and wants to take revenge on the Mario Bros. Meanwhile, Kirby visits the Mario Bros' home and shows them a Gold Flower he found on Popstar. When suddenly, Lord Ztar's forces attack and Kirby runs to pick up his friends. Meanwhile, at King Dedede's Castle, Dedede places chess with Escargoon when Kirby arrives. Dedede easily captured him, until Lord Ztar's forces attack and tracked down Kirby. Dedede and Escargoon hid behind one of the pillars. Kirby then inhales one of the Ztars, but didn't yeld him a Copy Ability and spits it out, breaking the cage Kirby was in. The Mario Bros, Peach, and Toad arrive and defeat the Ztars, forcing Lord Ztar to surrender and head back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Kirby and his friends join the Mario Bros once again and they head back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Dedede and Escargoon joined in to help them defeat the Ztars. They arrive at Goomba Field, where the group encounters Goomboss, which the group defeats. At Misty Town, the group encounters Team Ztar (Consisting of Ztar King (The Leader), Ztarful, Wario, and Waluigi). Wario fights the group, but was defeated. At Local Falls, the group encounters Bowser, who wanted revenge on the Ztars, and fights the group. He was defeated and was forced to retreat. After a few encounters with Team Ztar and some monsters, the group encounters Lord Ztar at the Sky Temple and he later attacks the group. After defeating Lord Ztar, he was again forced to surrender and heads to his Japanese-styled Ztar Castle. After numerous encounters with Team Ztar and some monsters, the group heads to Ztar Castle on Kirby's Big Warpstar like ship, but along the way, they enconter Lord Ztar again and has possessed Master N. Crazy and shot down the ship. The group later unpossessed Master N. Crazy and heads off and, after traveling through Sky Station Galaxy, the group finally reaches Ztar Castle. The group later encounters Lord Ztar and sommons Team Ztar to hold them back while he heads to The Neo Ztar, a massive superweapon. Team Ztar arrive in Mecha Zero and attacks the group. The group defeats Team Ztar once and for all and they were forced to retreat. The group then heads to The Neo Ztar. After another encounter with Bowser, who wants revenge for beating him last time, the group arrives in the Main Chamber where Lord Ztar awaits, the group were able to defeat Lord Ztar again, but the Neo Ztar starts to collapse and the group gets on Kirby's Ship and escape. But they are ambushed by Lord Ztar again and transforms into his Soul form and fights the group. The group defeats Lord Ztar once and for all and is once again imprisoned, the group makes it out of the Neo Ztar seconds before it explodes, saving the Mushroom Kingdom. Kirby and his friends return to Popstar while the Mushroom Kingdom celebrates. Characters Playable Mario Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Toad.png|Toad Kirby Kirby.png|Kirby Dedede3.png|King Dedede MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Escargoon.png|Escargoon Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff Non-playable Mario Peach.png|Peach Bowser.png|Bowser Bowser Jr.2.png|Bowser Jr. Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Ztar Artwork.png|Ztar King No Image.png|Ztarful 3D Lord Ztar.png|Lord Ztar (Main antagonist) Kirby Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Lololo & Lalala.png|Fololo & Falala Worlds * Goomba Road * Misty Town * Local Falls * Raisin Ruins * Blooper Lake * Shy Guy Forest * Sky Temple * Jiggly Jungle * Metro City * Snow Mountains * Dolphin Shoals * Dessert Dunes * Lightning Sky * Sky Station Galaxy * Ztar Castle * The Neo Ztar Enemies Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Ztar Goomba Artwork.png|Ztar Goomba Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Ztar Waddle Dee.PNG|Ztar Waddle Dee Ztar Koopa Troopa.png|Ztar Koopa Troopa Ztar Soldier.png|Ztar Soldier Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Ztar Guy.png|Ztar Guy Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro Ztar Artwork.png|Ztar Pokey2.png|Pokey Ztar Pokey.PNG|Ztar Pokey No Image.png|Pokey Head No Image.png|Ztar Pokey Head Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Blooper.png|Blooper Blargg.png|Blargg Blipper.png|Blipper Poppy Bros Jr.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. Scarfy.png|Scarfy Ztar Scarfy.PNG|Ztar Scarfy Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle Lakitu.png|Lakitu Spiny.png|Spiny Micro Goomba.png|Micro Goomba Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Ztar Bullet Bill.png|Ztar Bullet Bill Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill Ztar Banzai Bill.png|Ztar Banzai Bill Kingbill.png|King Bill Boo.png|Boo Ztar Boo.png|Ztar Boo Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Kabu.jpg|Kabu Hot Head.png|Hot Head Galbo.png|Galbo Water Galbo.png|Water Galbo Rocky.png|Rocky Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp Whomp.png|Whomp Sparky.png|Sparky Glunk.png|Glunk Grizzo.png|Grizzo Bosses GoombossNew.png|Goomboss (Goomba Road) Wario.png|Wario (1st Time) (Misty Town) Bowser.png|Bowser (1st Time) (Local Falls) Waluigi.png|Waluigi (1st Time) (Raisin Ruins) Mr. Dooter.png|Mr. Dooter (Raisin Ruins) Ztar Artwork.png|Ztar King (1st Time) (Blooper Lake) No Image.png|Ztarful (1st Time) (Shy Guy Forest) Bonkers.png|Bonkers (Shy Guy Forest) 3D Lord Ztar.png|Lord Ztar (1st Time) (Sky Temple) WigglerDS.png|Wiggler (Jiggly Jungle) Kracko.png|Kracko (Metro City) Ztar Artwork.png|Ztar King (2nd Time) (Snow Mountains) Gooper Blooper.jpg|Gooper Blooper (Dolphin Shoals) No Image.png|Ztarful (2nd Time) (Dessert Dunes) Ice Dragon.png|Ice Dragon (Dessert Dunes) Ascended Master N. Crazy.png|Dark Master N. Crazy (Lightning City) Peewee Piranha.png|Peewee Piranha (Sky Station Galaxy) Wario.png|Wario (2nd Time) (Ztar Castle) Waluigi.png|Waluigi (2nd Time) (Ztar Castle) Mecha Zero.png|Mecha Zero (Ztar Castle) Bowser.png|Bowser (2nd Time) (The Neo Ztar) 3D Lord Ztar.png|Lord Ztar (2nd Time) (The Neo Ztar) Ztar Soul Artwork.png|Ztar Soul (The Neo Ztar) Soundtrack * Title * World Map * Goomba Road * Misty Town * Local Falls * Raisin Ruins * Blooper Lake & Dolphin Shoals * Shy Guy Forest & Jiggly Jungle * Sky Temple * Metro City * Snow Mountains * Dessert Dunes * Lightning Sky * Sky Station Galaxy * Ztar Castle * Ztar Castle (Area 2) * The Neo Star Boss Themes * Goomboss Battle * Wario Battle & Waluigi Battle & Ztar King Battle & Ztarful Battle * Bowser Battle * Mr. Dooter Battle * Bonkers Battle * Lord Ztar Battle (Sky Temple) * Wiggler Battle * Kracko Battle * Gooper Blooper Battle * Ice Dragon Battle * Dark Master N. Crazy Battle * Peewee Piranha Battle * Mecha Zero Battle * Lord Ztar Battle (The Neo Ztar) * Ztar Soul Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Lord Ztar's Theme * Staff Roll